Angel Heart Beats
by Whole-HeartedLuv
Summary: Queen Mira has decided to invite the King Yami and his kingdom hell to heaven for her daughter Isis's coronation. She sends her daughters Anzu and Miyu me to send this message. Just who knew they'd also fall in love?
1. What Did You Want to Say?

Miyu:Thank you for giving my fic a chance. ;)

Anzu: You ever notice how whiny they make me look in the english yu-gi-oh dub? I mean it's always friendship this and love that! Yuck...

Miyu: Anzu-nii this is hardly the time for_

Anzu: Really! Who do they think i am!

Miyu: ...

Anzu: You understand don't you?

Miyu: ...Sure i do Anzu-nii

Anzu: What was that starting silence for! You don't think i'm like that, do you!

Miyu: No, NO! Of, course not! I'm just a little paranoid because we are delaying our viewers!

Anzu: Well...can you at least give me your opinion before we start?

Miyu: Of course i_ ISIS-ONII! NOW

Isis: *Throws net over Anzu* It's OK little sister.

Anzu: ...

Miyu: Now that Anzu is under control! Please enjoy the fic! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH

Isis: Righ

"I can't wait, until Isis-onii is QUEEN!" yelled our favorite chocolate eyed angel.

Isis smiled and nodded. "Wow. It seems like just yesterday mom was telling us stories of how a beautiful first child took over the kingdom. Who knew she made it up AND it was about me?" Serenity grinned and swayed from side to side. "We'll be beside you ALL the way sis!" Isis clapped her hands. "Thank you soooo much, Serenity! Speaking of support, where are Anzu and Miyu?" Isis asked. Serenity shrugged and hopped of her older sister's bed. "Knowing Miyu, she's sleeping in. Anzu...well, she's very active on Saturdays. She's probably walking through the gardens. I have to wonder what their ACTUALLY doing, though."

At that exact moment Anzu burst into the room chasing Jonouchi and Tristan. "Come back here you IDIOTS!" Jonouchi waved his head back and forth looking for refuge. "Sorry, Anzu, but that's the sad truth. Your strength makes you look like a man-lady!" Anzu fumed and knocked Jonouchi into a wall. "WHY YOU!_" Anzu started to yell. "ENOUGH!" a voice yelled from the door way. Jonouchi and Tristan bowed their heads in respect. "Good morning Queen Mira."

Anzu and Serenity smiled as they ran up and gave their mother a hug. Her Brown hair with black streaks was in long curls which fell a little past her shoulders. Her golden eyes seemed too peaceful for such a cautious queen. She smiled. "Good morning, my children. Jonouchi...Tristan." "Morning mother." Isis, Anzu, and Serenity chorused in union. "I have something important to tell you all. Where is my youngest daughter hiding? Miyu? Where are you?" the soon to be renowned queen asked. Isis and Anzu exchanged glances. "Last time i saw her, she was flying around the kingdom looking for bandages." Anzu stated. Queen Mira nodded her head, closed her eyes, and smiled. "Well...would you mind retrieving her for me? Isis stay with me so we can talk this over. Anzu and Serenity will go." the queen finished. Anzu and Serenity nodded and flew off. Queen Mira turned to Isis with a serious face. "Now" she started "Let's talk this out before we tell your sisters."

Anzu and Serenity flew all over the kingdom until Serenity let out a yelp. "Look down there!" Serenity yelled. Looking down you could see Miyu, wrapping a poor injured heaven rabbit's leg. Anzu dove down to where her sister stood, followed by Serenity. Miyu looked up at her sisters and grinned. "Is Jonouchi dead yet?" she laughed. Anzu grinned. "Mom came in before i could finish him." she said. Serenity giggled. "Mother wants all of us together to talk to her. She told us to come get you." Serenity said. Miyu put on a look of fake disappointment. "You wouldn't have if mom hadn't sent you? I'm hurt" she said. They are stared at each other for a short amount of time then burst out laughing."Come...on...guys...before mom...gets...upset" Serenity said in between giggles. "Im not a guy" Miyu said frowning. They all laughed again. "Let's go" Anzu said and they all flew off.

As they walked into Isis's room they saw their mom and their eldest sister sitting crossed legged on the bed. Isis looked both irritated an disturbed at the same time. "Come sit." their said, cheerful as ever, tapping the bed. "Aight." Miyu said plooping down next to her mom. Her mom frowned and slapped her on the back of the head."What was that for!" Miyu fumed. The golden-eyed queen's frown deepened. "For acting like human street trash."she said calmly. Miyu pouted as her other two sisters sat on the bed. Deciding to ignore the previous event and NEVER use slang near her mother she asked a question. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Miyu: How was it? Good...bad? Come on!, I need reviews!

Anzu: Yah! But, you'll write more anyway write? Miyu?

Miyu: OF COURSE! I'm having too much fun! ;)

Anzu: So there you have it.

Miyu: But i DO need reviews to give me some reason to put my heart into the story. lL

Isis: I will give you reason. We haven't had my coronation yet! You'd leave a SISTER hanging!

Serenity: She would never. Don't worry sis.

Miyu: (Cough) Nub.

Isis: What did you say LITTLE sister!

Miyu: You heard me!

Isis: *Put Miyu over knee and starts trying to beat her*

Miyu: IM 12! WHO BEATS A 12 YR OLD YOU CHILD ABUSER!

Isis: (Growls)

Mira: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

Miyu: She assaulted me!

Isis: she called me a NUB!

Mira: *breaks out whip* WELL! SINCE YOU CAN'T BEHAVE SISTERLY, YOU BOTH GET TWENTY TOUCHES WITH THE WHIP!

Miyu and Isis: O.O HELLLPPPPP!

Anzu and Serenity: *bow* Please review our poor sister's fic!


	2. Why Us?

Serenity: Today i'll be taking my dear sister's place as host.

Isis: You? Where's Miyu?

Anzu: O.O I'm scared.

Isis: Why?

Serenity: *ties them up* Now only i will be a host! MWAHAHA!

Isis: (sweatdrop)

Anzu: MOM! HEEEELLLPPP!

Mira: What is wrong Anzu?

Serenityt: O.O

Mira:Well...what is going on in here? *takes out whip*

Serenity: Now mom, i CAN explain. Just c-calm d-down! *backs into corner*

Mira: TWENTY TOUCHES WITH THE WHIP!

Miyu: *jumps out closet, tied up* (gasps) AIR! FINALLY!

Mira: *smiles too sweetly at Serenity* **LET'S MAKE IT ONE THOUSAND TOUCHES, SHALL WE?**

Miyu: I...do...NOT...own...Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Now, this might shock you all and believe your mother. It's for a better future..." Queen Mira hesitated

"What is it, mom?" Miyu asked politely. Mira closed her eyes and patted Isis on the shoulder. Isis sighed. "Mother has come to a conclusion that if we were to _**invite**_..." the word invite rolled off Isis's tongue in disgust. "...the demons from the realm of shadows a.k.a hell. It would make for better peace between the two realms." Miyu scowled in disgust. "Well, that doesn't seem too hard exept for the part where we all die." she growled. Mira slapped her in the back of the head and frowned. "Better behavior, dear." she said.

Miyu folded her arms then suddenly grinned. "And who are you going to send?' she started. "No one in their right state of MIND would go there. They'd rather be thrown into oblivion for all eternity!" she finished with a smirk. Queen Mira laughed at her daughter's remark. "We already have a plan for that." she said. Serenity fiddled with her fingers. "So...Who's going?" Isis gave Serenity a weak smile. "Miyu and Anzu are going." she breathed.

Anzu laughed for a moment and smiled at her sister, smacking her own head. "Sorry, nii-chan. I thought you said that Miyu and I were going to the realm of shadows!" she laughed again. Isis gave Anzu an apologetic look. Miyu frowned. "It's no mistake Anzu-nii. We are going to hell. Isn't that great!" she said with fake enthusiasm. Queen Mira clapped her hands and smiled. "Now. Be off. Once you get to the gates tell the guards that you have amessage for King Yami, okay?"

Anzu and Miyu went off to their rooms and put on royal clothing to make them look official. Miyu wore two connected sashes that wrapped around her chest and waist to make a top and skirt. Anzu wore a long robe. They each put the royal, gold ankle and arm bands on and flew off. On their flight they were faced with the constant danger of being overthrown by outcast demon scavengers and bounty hunters. All of them looking for a free meal or a quick buck. Sweat poured off both girls' heads as they approached their destination. Miyu dove down to the gate in one swoop followed by her older sister. As they landed they looked up nd were greeted by a growl.

"AHHHHHHH!" Miyu screamed, hugging Anzu. Anzu gazed in horror. The man snarled and chuckled at the two girls cowering in fear. "State your business." the fierce demon snarled. Miyu let go of Anzu and gulped. " We are the second and fourth daughters of Queen Mira of Heaven. We have been sent to give a message of large importance to King Yami!" she said. The guard stared down at the small girl. His breath covered her face. "As you wish." The man pushed open the steel and iron gate. "ENTER" he gowled. The girls stepped inside and turned around to face him. "WAIT. WHICH WAY TO THE_!" Anzu started only to have a door slammed in her face.

The girls walked around the large kingdom. _It's so...cold and miserable. But it feels like it's burning my soul. Stealing the fire in my heart: _Miyu thought. Approaching a large castle they saw a all iron door. "You think this is it?" Miyu asked. "One way to find out." Anzu said. They both pushed on the doors, ineffectively. "Stupid door." Miyu hissed. Suddenly the door opend, revealing a tall woman. "Hey hons." she said smiling. "What is your business here today?" Miyu and Anzu exchanged glances and replied. "We have a message for King Yami." they both said. "Oh...come right in hons. The large door at the end of the hall. My name is Mai by the way."th demoness said smling. Anzu and Miyu waved goobye and walked down the hall.

Anzu flinched. " I dont like all the stares we are getting from the demons." Anzu paniced. Miyu replied with angry glares to everyone they passed. Once they reached the door, it opened atomatically. At the end of the room there was a boy sprawled out on a throne, lazily sturring what seemed te wine in a glass with his fingers. He looked up slowly looked up at the girls. "Why do you stand before me?" he asked. Anzu opened hr mouth to speak this time. "Are you King Yami?" she asked. He face showed no change in emotion. "Am i sitting on a throne?" He asked._ I take that as a yes. :_ she thought. Okay." Miyu said. "We have message for you from Queen Mira, our mother and curent queen, soon to be retire." King Yami sat up straight. He grinned. "So, what IS this message?"

Miyu: I like it.

Anzu:Me too

Queen Mira: OFF THE COMPUTER! (exactly what my mom is saying)


	3. I Hate It Here! WTF Did I Do?

Miyu: Mwahahahahahahaha! I have returned to update all my stories!

Anzu: How the heck is that evil!

Miyu: What?

Anzu: You said mwahahahahahahahaha. That means you did something evil?

Miyu: I don't understand or care about what you are saying.

Anzu: (Sigh) Okay, Miyu. Do you have anything to say before we begin?

Miyu: Yepperdoodles! A B C D E F G...!

Anzu: NO! The disclaimer?

Miyu: Oh. I don't feel like it.

Anzu: You are beginning to piss me off!

Miyu: Isis-onee! Anzu said a bad word!

Isis: Anzu?

Anzu: Oh my fricken gosh! Miyu a.k.a Whole-HeartedLuv, does NOT own YuGiOh! Nor will she ever own it!

Miyu: How the heck do you know!

Isis: (sigh) Enjoy!

````````````````````````````````````Back 2 The Story

Miyu stared at the ground while speaking. "Well...Our ...mother...Queen Mira of the Heavens, wants you to come to my older sister, Isis's, wedding. You may bring your kingdom if you so wish." Miyu gasped. She nearly gagged saying every word. Anzu patted her back nodding her head. King Yami stared into Anzu's eyes lazily, groaning before standing up off his throne. He smirked, lifting his glass in front of him. "Do you know what this is?" he mused referring to the thick red liquid in his glass. Miyu gulped and lifted her head to look in his eyes. "Wine? I would hope?"

King Yami chuckled darkly. "Wine? A child's drink. No. I am drinking something much stronger, much...sweeter." Anzu hugged Miyu close to her. Miyu's eyes widened, too fearful to remember her former pride and spunk. Both of them harbored the same thoughts. _Blood._ Yami chuckled seeing the fear in their eyes. "The finest of all wines. Angel blood." he continued. "Would you...like any?"

Anzu glared at the demon taking in her fallen brothers and sisters' blood. "How... HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed in aggravation. Yami walked over in front of Anzu grabbing her face. "How dare I!" he spoke. "How dare YOU, come before me with hopes of a truce and insult ME! My people have been banished to this hell by YOU, angel! But...I wouldn't want it any other way. This place has made us strong!" he finished smiling cruelly. Miyu stared up at him and held her hand out. Yami glared down at her. " I suppose you have something to say?"

Miyu smiled just as cruelly as Yami and opened her mouth to speak. She decided if she was going to die, she might as well carry out her family's wishes and die with pride. "If you will not come just on our request, you might come if I mention a common threat. The group of banished demons and angels in between our borders are getting stronger as we fight. Do you think they are waiting for nothing? When they are strong enough they will take us out separately! Does that appeal to you!" she said, more scared than she looked. Yami smirked. "So you're a deal maker, huh? Fine then. I will have my answer by tomorrow. For now you should stay here."

As if on cue, two rough looking demons came behind the two girls, dragging them out the room. "I will see you two in the morning!" Yami said, waving to the two weary girls.

Miyu squirmed angrily against her captor. "Stop freaking dragging me! I can freaking walk just freaking fine!" she growled. Anzu on the other hand was too far out of it to speak._ WE banished THEM to hell! They chose this place...didn't they?_ The one holding Miyu finally got pissed off and started slamming her body into the wall. Miyu spat every insult she knew at him, but of course, he didn't waver. "SHUT UP!" he growled. A venomous smiles spread across Miyu's lips. "Says who?"

The demon hissed in aggravation. "WTF is your name, angel!" Miyu scratched his arm angrily. "None of your freaking business, demon!" The demon stopped and pushed Miyu to the ground. The demon next to him glared at him and frowned. "Go ahead without me!" the demon said waving him off. The other demon just shrugged and kept going. "Anzu!" Miyu yelped "Wait! Anzu! Leave her aloneeeee!"

The demon with Miyu growled at her each time she tried to get up, daring her to try. Eventually Miyu became so irritated she just started scratching at the floor. That annoyed the demon even more, causing him to kick her. Miyu hissed venomously at him. "Is that the best you can freakin' do!"

This time the demon picked Miyu up and slung her over his shoulder. "For the lasting {censored} time! Shut the {censored} up!" Miyu smiled at her accomplishment. "What...have you had enough?"

```````````````````````````````````````End of Chapter

Miyu: I know it's not much, but i've had more and more story alerts! ^^' I find it hard to keep up lolz.

Anzu: Thank you to all the people who subscribed!

Serenity: Sorry for the short chapter! So many stories to edit! So several ppl dont get angry! ^^'

Isis: Now we must edit weekly to keep ppl happy!

Mira: Hope you enjoyed the pathetically short chapter, but i've seen smaller! ^^"


End file.
